User blog:Gawains/Doughnut Store Rewritten (Introduction)
Fade into a classroom with many users inside it* Abby: Ok class, today, we are gonna have a very important lesson. Its called how to not be an annoying piece of garbage. Armstrong: ..Wait w- Abby: You are all in middle school now. Do you know what this means? Four: ...No? Abby: Of course you don't, you are generic background character everyone forgets about. Four: Aren't you supposed to break the fourth wall AFTER the plot settled in? Abby: Let Gawain make this stupid joke. Four: Fine. Abby: Now, step one. Don't ever roleplay if you are a cringy 12 year old. Do you say "O_O"? Do you use a bunch of "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"? Ram: Yeah I do Abby: Get out you are a disgrace to humanity Ram: Wait what- *Ram gets thrown into a pond* Abby: Well, anyways, now that he's gone, step 2- *Bell rings* *Everyone runs out of the classroom* Abby: ..God dang it. Of course. Right as I start explaining to my students of how not to have embarrassment haunt you your whole life, generic event #91 happens, school bell rings. Great. Now everybody is gonna be acting like they are high on kit kat bars on random wikis. I need to go distract myself from their ruined lives. Donut Store Roleplay. Alright, let me get this out of the way. When I'm stressed, I don't go home. Nah. There'd be no actual good jokes then, and here's the thing when you write stories, one, you admit you are breaking the fourth wall way too many times and that its just stupid, and two, you need a somewhat ok plotline so the viewers can actually not feel like they have been strapped into a chair forced to read young children slamming at their keyboards and trying to be funny. I work also at a Donut Store. Or..uh..doughnut store. Boss: Hi, Abby. Abby: Hi boss who really needs a name but nobody is gonna care about you since you appear once or twice, sorry I'm late. Boss: Its fine, actually, everybody was late today. They are were uh...busy doing stuff. Boss (thinking): I cannot believe those idiots were invading a Dominos asking for directions to Pizza Hut.. I got my uniform on and just went to a cash register. *Some people walk in* Gawain: And that in short is EXACTLY why my past self was awful. Sussettey: We all acted like we were high on something Gawain: Tbh Abby: Hi, what would you li- Gawain: Dude, I didn't even go up to the cash register, and second, I'm not ordering anything right now. Abby: This is a donut store why else would you come here Gawain: ..What if you needed to use the restroom? Abby: Then GO THERE. Its at the back of the shop. Gawain: BUT I'M NOT HERE TO USE THE RESTROOM Abby: THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE Gawain: TO GET DOUGHTNUTS Abby: THEN WHY DID YOU JUST TELL ME YOU WEREN'T ORDERING ANYTHING Gawain: BECAUSE I WAS WAITING FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO COME IDIOT Abby: THEN ORDER NOW Gawain: BUT THEY AREN'T HER- Elks: Yeah I'm here now lol Abby: OK THEN WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE Elks: Dude let me go to the restroom first, geez, so rude. *Elks walks to the back of the building* Gawain: Ok I'd like to order a- *Abby slams her head into the table* Gawain: ..You alright there, buddy? Abby: I haven't ever been okay Gawain: Yeah same here *Elks comes back out* Gawain: Anyways, I'll order two boxes of a dozen doughnuts Abby: They are called donuts. Gawain: No, DOUGHNUTS. Abby: No boi its "donuts" Gawain: Doughnuts Abby: Donuts Gawain: Doughnuts Abby: Donuts Gawain: DOUGHNUTS Abby: DONUTS Gawain: DOUGHNUTS Abby: DONUTS Gawain: DON- Forstbite: HEY CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO WORK HERE Abby: NOBODY ELSE IS HERE Forstbite: DO YOU THINK I ENJOY YOU SCREAMING CONSTANTLY Abby: YOU ARE LITERALLY SCREAMING RIGHT AT US RIGHT NOW Forstbite: I'M NOT SHOUTING *Silence* Forstbite: ..Alright maybe I am. I AM SHOUTING. I AM SHOUTING AND NONE OF YOU CAN STOP M- *Part of the roof falls onto Forstbite making him black out* Abby: ..Well that's one way to freeze *Loud seinfeld* Gawain: That wasn't even funny Abby: You aren't funny at all Gawain: Ok you got a point Abby: ..Anyways, 2 boxes of doughnuts. Gawain: You just said it was pronouced "donuts"- Abby: Do you want to die idiot Gawain: I'm already dead inside Abby: Ok good point your total is 20 dollars *Gawain pays* Now listen up, I know all of you are gonna laugh at me, but I accidently misheard him and THOUGHT he said a one dozen boxes of a dozen donuts? Look. I know that makes no sense. But I have awful hearing, blame CC. It was her fault for blasting music at a dangerous level last year. Abby: Ok, it'll be delivered to you in the next hour. Gawain: K thanks bye *Gawain Sussettey and Elks all leave* It was a normal next few hours, till I got a phone call *The phone starts ringing* Abby: ..Ay, Frostbite, you got it? Frostbite: ... Abby: ..Oh right, he's still blacked out lol *Abby picks up the phone* Abby: Hello? Gawain: OK IDIOT I'VE HAD IT Abby: You've had it with what? Your stupidity? Your insane. Gawain: You're* Abby: Shut up, you make these mistakes all the time. Gawain: Good point. Anyways.. Abby: Yes? Gawain: WHY IS THERE A DOZEN OF ONE DOZEN DONUT BOXES Abby: That's what you ordered and also lol didn't you say its said as "doughnut" Gawain: YOU SAID THAT TOO Abby: Good point, but that's what you ordered. Gawain: DUDE WE ORDERED TWO BOXES OF ONE DOZEN DONUT BOXES Abby: ..What? Gawain: WE ORDERED, T W O B O X E S, OF ONE DOZEN DONUT BOXES Abby: So you ordered two boxes with boxes inside them with donuts? Epic. *Abby hangs up* I didn't actually realize what he was trying to say to me in idiot langauge. Oh well. I kinda then just sat on the table and though bout life for a bit. Then someone else came. Abby: ..Hi, what would you like. CC: Can I please have my soul back? Abby: ...What? CC: ..I said, I want my soul back. Abby: Buddy do I look like I care what happened to your soul CC: But you stole it.. Abby: What the heck are you talking about CC: Remember? When you said you'd steal my soul? Abby: ..That was a joke, CC.. CC: ..Oh. Abby: ..Aren't you the one who tries joking around? CC: Actually, I'm the r/fellowkids character of this whole entire game. Abby: Finally you admit it CC: Yeah. Abby: ... *Silence* Abby: Well, can you please order some don- *CC is gone* Abby: ..What a great day. My swift pretty muched ended there. Why am I writing this you ask? Well, its generic story starter, and you need generic story starter to give birth to a plot, so stop screaming at me how rushed this seems. Also I apolgize for breaking the fourth wall too many times. Maybe tomorrow will be better. But half of the time, when tomorrow comes, you'll wish it was yesterday. Oh well. Its life. Take a seat. Its about to get insane. Category:Blog posts